Chasing You Down
by Quackquill
Summary: Sakura's always running into and away from trouble…and one day she runs right into Syaoran's strait-laced life. A run-in that will change both of their lives and perspectives. This is a story about comedy, school, love, life and finding yourself.


Chasing you down

Sakura's always running into and away from trouble…and one day she runs right into Syaoran's strait-laced life. A run-in that will change both of their lives and perspectives.

Rated T for language and...maybe some...less than three scenes. kukuku

* * *

_Trudging along the streets… the morose girl walked in the alleyways with her long dark hair shrouding her face and a crumpled piece of paper in her hand…_

Sakura…you think you're so hot? Getting good grades, flaunting your athletic skill…luring in my boyfriend? You'd better get the hell out of my face!

_A group of cloaked figures surrounded her and shoved her against the wall._

_"We don't usually see creeps like you roaming around the streets. What have you got?"_

_Sakura yanked her purse out of her pocket and spilled all the clinking coins and folded bills on the floor. "A year's worth of allowance. Take it. Take it all."_

_The head yankee grinned, "I like you kid… wanna be one of us?"_

_Sakura peered at the yankee through her hair, "Why not."

* * *

_

1st Run: She just saw my ...

Finally! The stupid bell rang and I dashed to the bathroom as casually as I could. Drinking too much water in the morning before an exam was definitely not a good idea…

I stood at the urinal, relieving myself of one and a half hour's worth of torture when suddenly I heard loud footsteps in the hallway. Maybe another mindless student like me? The person was coming this way… who could it b—e….

My mind went blank and I almost flinched in shock. It was a freaking girl!

I swear my face went pale as the girl just put her fingers to her lips hastily and rushed into one of the stalls.

Wait…whaa…t?

Suddenly another person stuck their head in and I would have tried to stick my goods into my pants as fast as I could if I hadn't been so shocked.

"Hey! Did a scrawny girl pass by!" The bald teacher asked while panting heavily, waving his baton angrily.

The words just flew past my head as I stared at him blankly…still trying to register that a girl had just…

"Ah nevermind, just do your…thing." And he darted off.

The girl popped back out and winked at me as she exited, "See ya around," then popped back in, "small-sized."

…shamelessly seen my privates.

* * *

As I sat underneath the staircase alone, unwrapping my lunch, I tried to erase this morning's incident from my mind. It had been all so fast when it had happened, but it seemed so slow in replay.

I had never seen that girl around in school, but it wasn't like I ever paid attention to girls in the first place. But an unruly brunette with mischievous green eyes and lots of gothic make-up… who wouldn't have noticed such a scary-looking girl? Besides, now that I think about it… I'm pretty sure she had three metal rings in one of her ears!

What was with that girl? And there's no question as to why she was being chased… late for missing the sophomore exam required to graduate...

"Boo!"

"AHHH!" I almost dropped my lunch.

"Hahahah!" The nightmarish girl from this morning clutched her stomach as she laughed.

I just stared at her, stunned and kind of scared from when she touched my shoulder spookily… what did she want from me? And why was my mouth so frozen that I couldn't speak?

The girl flipped her long hair across her shoulder carelessly and grinned devilishly at me. She sat down beside me, her hand grasping my shoulder again making me flinch.

"Hey… I like you." My heart jumped as if I'd just seen Frankenstein. "You didn't rat me out this morning!" Her facial expression suddenly changed as if she was having a sour memory. "The last time I tried hiding in the boy's bathroom, the guy in there kicked my butt out! The nerve of the guy!"

I would have too if my reaction time were faster… I thought to myself.

"Anyways, next time buy me a noodle bread too." She was suddenly eying my lunch. I moved it away from her slowly…

"Why…?" I was also trying to inch slowly away from her…

"Because I'm allergic to melon bread. It makes my stomach all bloated and stuff. But see, I'm always serving detention so I can't get to the cafeteria fast enough for any food really."

That wasn't what I meant… I meant why should I buy it for you…? But before I could say that I realized my hands were empty and that she was already taking a bite out of my lunch!

"But it's okay, now that I have you!" She winked at me and handed me what was left… only half of my bread!

"So anyways, my name's Kinomoto Sakura. What's yours?" She nudged me as I gaped at my half-eaten-lunch-that-was-taken-by-a-scary-girl...

"Hu-llo!" She screamed in my ear, "What's your name!"

"L-l-li S-s-syaoran…" I answered nervously.

"Great. I'll see you around Llli!" She waved her hand cheerfully and left.

Just…like…WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

* * *

The next morning I completely forgot about this random girl and went along with my own business…until lunchtime.

As I bought my noodle bread from the cafeteria…some voice clicked inside of me and I shivered. _Oh shnap_. I quickly decided that if I changed my lunchtime area, she certainly wouldn't be able to find me, right?

I quickly changed my location to the school yard. I hated sitting outside… but I found a bench in the shade and grinned to myself. That's right, who would ever think to find me here, by the school's stupid garden that grows pansies?

I closed my eyes and unwrapped my lunch with relish.

"Hm is that for me?" I opened my eyes as I watched my lunch fly away from me…

I wanted to smack my face…how did she find me!

"You're really interesting, you know that?" She grinned at me as she sat on the top of the bench and used her leg to nudge me strongly.

"W-what makes you say that…?"

"Well you know, I would have never expected that you'd think of playing hide-n-seek. It's one of my favorite games really! I'm the best at finding people."

Was she being sarcastic or just stupid? I didn't want to know…

"Hm, here." She handed back the half-eaten lunch. "It seems like you still look hungry despite having eaten your own lunch already. Since I'm in a good mood today, I'll give you half."

I took it sheepishly while wishing that I wasn't so weak-willed and subservient.

She hopped off the bench and lied down on the grass, "It's nice outside. I hate staying in that stuffy jail with stiff chair-cuffs. Besides, how is any of the stuff we learn in there relevant to the real life? I spend most of my life out there…and I've taught myself everything I need to know so far."

For the first time I wondered what kind of life she was seriously living…

"Well in real life, you need to get a job. And to get a job you need education. That is what school is for, because without it, you'll have a hard life." Is what I wanted to say, but today she was wearing an array of large metal rings near her knuckles…

"So what do you do after school? Club activities?" She surprised me. A girl not interested in school, why ask me a question about clubs?

"I didn't join any clubs. My mom said I should just study and go to cram school."

She scoffed. "_Cram school_. What's the point of _cram school_. If you're dumb there's no point! And if you're smart, you should be able to do it yourself!"

She closed her eyes and kept talking to the sky with her hands folded behind her head.

"And if you don't care, you skip! My dad paid for my cram schools but gave up since I skipped every class. So yeah, even in school you don't see me in the mornings or after school cuz I'm late or serving detention! Hahahah!"

I felt offended. What about the people who are just really serious about entering a university? Cram school is quite important. Besides, why should I have to listen to a lazy girl's complaints that seem to incidentally attack my way of life…and in fact most students' life?

My lunch days continued like this… I would have to buy her a noodle bread every lunch and even when I tried to change my location she would find me. Then open up her free lunch that I bought and eat, rant, and chat away to the air aimlessly, always complaining about school or asking me odd questions.

It got irritating but I was too weak-willed to shoo her away or tell her off or even rebut against her complaints.

But one day… I discovered that this nightmare was nothing compared to what would happen next…

* * *

AN: So, thank you to you who is reading this! Please REVIEW if you enjoyed this so far... or if not, well please check up on the next few chapters and maybe you'll find it interesting? lol anyways this is a story about school, love, comedy, life, and learning to be who are you...while enjoying it.

Preview:

I opened up the fridge… great. No more eggs. I picked up my grocery bag, might as well buy some more lettuce, milk, and write it all down on a list…

[But would have known that this simple journey for eggs would be a disaster.]


End file.
